


Not Yours, Not Mine, But Ours

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: Eminem/Shemar/Prince Harry Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds RPF, Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/M, Family, Mourning, Romance, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both loved her. They had both tried to save her. Now that she is gone, a best friend and an older brother have to work together to raise the children that she left behind. As Shemar and Dr. Scotland "Scotty" Fields figure out how to be instant parents they find themselves falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Shemar Moore and nothing that happens in this story is true in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own nor do I claim to own the television show Scrubs. I am not making a profit off of this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This story deals with the effects of a drug addicted lifestyle and death on loved ones, a person living with a debilitating disease, a stay-at-home dad, and all around family related drama. Just thought that you should have a heads up. As far as I know, Shemar does not have a sister named Charlotte. I honestly just used the name of my hometown. This story cross's over with the television show Scrubs slightly. I am also not going to lie, I got the inspiration to write this after binge watching The Bernie Mac Show on Netflix. This story will crossover with my other story The Rapper and the Princess at some point.

"Tori! Get a move on! We're going to be late!" Scotland "Scotty" Fields yelled through the bathroom door to her twelve-year-old goddaughter.

Her godson Jaden, a royal pain-in-the-butt in his own right when he wanted to be, was seated at the kitchen table nervously going over his new student handbook. He was seven and always anxious about something.

Her other goddaughter, four-year-old Brittany was the easiest of the lot. She was dressed and happily eating her breakfast. She was excited for her first day of Pre-K.

Her biggest problem that morning was the pre-teen nightmare that had been locked in the hallway bathroom for over an hour doing her hair. She started pounding on the door. "Victoria Lynn Moore! You have no idea how big of a donation that I had to make to Sacred Heart to get you admitted on such short notice! You are not going to be late on your first day! Let's go! NOW!"

The Sacred Heart Convent School was one of the most elite private girls' schools in the country. The only reason, besides her hefty donation, that Victoria had even been admitted was because Scotland worked at Sacred Heart Learning Hospital, a private teaching hospital run by the nuns of Sacred Heart. Scotland was an emergency room doctor with a staff of interns that worked below her. That staff of interns would be left unsupervised for morning rounds if Victoria didn't get out of the bathroom!

You are probably wondering why Scotland was in charge of her godchildren, right? The answer was simple, she had adopted them six months earlier. They were the children of her childhood best friend Charlotte Moore. They had both come from the same rough area of L.A. Both of their daddies had taken off before they were born. Charlotte was raised by a single mother while Scotland had been adopted by her step-father when she was three. They had grown up living next door to each other and were friends from the word go. Their lives had only gone in separate directions after high school. Scotland had gone off the college and then to medical school. Charlotte had met the wrong guy during her freshmen year of college and gotten pregnant with Victoria. It wasn't long until she flunked out of school. Her continued downhill from there. She fell into drug abuse and a series of unhealthy relationships. Seven months ago, Child Services had gotten involved. Charlotte, who was a stranger to Child Services or the police, was given two options. The first option was that she could voluntarily sign her children over to someone she trusted to be adopted and enter a rehab program. The second option was a judge would terminate her parental rights and put the children into the foster care system and Charlotte into jail. Charlotte went with the first option. Scotland agreed to adopt the kids and Charlotte's older half-brother Shemar had paid for her to enter a rehab program.

The kids were still adjusting to their new lives and Scotland tried to go easy on them as much as possible but this would be her first day back at work since she had adopted the kids. She had taken a leave of absence to help them adjust. It hadn't been easy. Charlotte never attempted to contact the kids and they noticed and it hurt them.

FINALLY, the bathroom door opened and a put-out looking Victoria stood before her. "I hate my hair!" She stomped her foot.

Scotland couldn't understand why. It looked rather cute to her, tied back with a blue ribbon that matched her Sacred Heart uniform. That had taken over an hour?

Scotland moved to block the bathroom door just in case the girl tried to go back in. "Your hair looks great. I love your curls."

"My curls are the problem!" Victoria huffed. "I want to get braids or a blow-out." She demanded for the millionth and a half time.

Scotland put a hand on her shoulder and directed her to the kitchen table and her breakfast. "And as I've told you, once your attitude improves we will discuss a visit to the salon."

"So, in other words, NEVER!" Jaden giggled, making fun of his older sister.

Victoria reached over and smacked the student handbook out of her brother's hands.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled.

"Aunt Scotty," Brittany sing-songed in her baby voice. "Tory hit Jaden's book!"

"Brittany, don't tattle. Tori, pick up your brother's book. Jaden be kinder to your sister." Scotland ordered as she finished packing the kid's lunches for the day.

Scotland got the three kids to their three respective schools and made it to work with no time to spare. She's done morning rounds with her interns, run off a drug seeker, avoided her boss, Dr. Kelso, twice, and had stitched up the thumb of a construction worker. She was just about the take her lunch break when her friend, Carla, a nurse from I.C.U. caught up with her.

"Scotty, a guy claiming to be your kid's uncle came to the I.C.U. looking for you. I sent him to wait in your office."

Scotland only had sisters so she knew that the uncle had to be from Charlotte's side of the family. But which one was it? Charlotte's dad had gotten around over the years and had children with multiple women.

Thanking Carla, Scotland made her way to her office when she found Charlotte's oldest brother, Shemar waiting for her. The two had never met before. Shemar was an actor and Charlotte recognized him from his many television and film roles. He was seated in one of the leather chairs in front of her desk and stood to greet her when he noticed her enter.

"Dr. Fields?" He held out his hand.

There were times when being addressed as "Doctor" didn't feel right and this was one of those times.

"The name is Scotland or Scotty," She informed him with a welcoming smile as she took a moment to look him over and size him up. He was tall and very good looking but what caught Scotland's attention most and set her on edge was the bloodshot, haunted look in the older man's eyes. Whatever his reason for being there it wasn't good. She had a good guess what the news was. "She's gone, isn't she?"

Shemar didn't reply verbally. He just nodded his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Scotland had to lean against the wall to keep herself from collapsing. “When and how?”  
Shemar spoke in a very monotone voice when he finally responded. “After she got out of rehab I brought her home to live with me. I tried to keep her clean. I tried to get her back in contact with the kids but I couldn’t help her,” There were tears in his eyes but he didn’t let them fall. “The second my back was turned she went running back to the needle. She took off a few days ago after I confronted her. They found her alone in a motel room on Skid Row.”  
“When?” She had tears streaming down her face but she didn’t seem to notice.   
“They found her yesterday.” Shemar bowed his head.  
“How do I tell the kids?” Scotland really didn’t know what to do and was having a bit of an emotional breakdown. “They started school today. They still haven't completely adjusted to life with me. Brittany still asks for her mama, Tori’s always angry, and Jaden’s an anxious mess! How do I tell them that their mom is dead?”  
“That’s why I’m here, Scotty.” Shemar wiped his eyes quickly. “I couldn’t help my baby sister but I can be here to get my nieces and nephew through this.”  
The way he worded that snapped Scotland back to reality and back into overprotective parent mode. “It doesn’t work like that,” She shook her head. “You can't just pop in and out of those kids lives whenever you think they need you. They have had too many people yo-yo in and out of their lives. They’ve called too many men ‘daddy’. If you are going to be a part of their lives, you need to be a constant presence. After this…” She choked up a bit and had to take a minute before she could continue. “After this, they are going to need as much security as we can give them.”  
“I’m game, baby girl,” He nodded his head firmly. “Those kids are my blood. Living pieces of Charlotte. The only reason I haven’t been a part of their lives is because it was always so hard to keep track of Charlotte at first and then when you took the kids, I figure I should focus my attention on getting her clean for the kids.”  
Scotland believed his explanation without any doubt. She had had great trouble keeping track of her friend over the years herself. The fact that Charlotte had six brothers and sisters and Shemar was the only one who ever showed any concern for her or the children said a lot about his character.  
“Fine, you can be with me when I tell them,” Scotland compromised. “I take it you are in charge of planning the funeral?” Charlotte’s mother had been dead for going on five years, their father was forever in the wind, and of course, Shemar was the wealthy sibling.  
Shemar nodded sadly.  
“Need some help?” She offered. It looked like she was would be taking another leave of absence. Dr. Kelso was going to kill her.   
Again Shemar nodded.   
“You can stay with me and the kids.” She offered. “I’ll help. I knew Charlotte her whole life.”  
“Thank you, baby girl,” He accepted.   
“Now, I just have to go and tell my boss that I need another leave of absence. If I’m not back in half an hour…he’s killed me and had the Janitor hide my body.”  
Shemar gave a forced chuckle as though he didn’t know if she was joking or not.  
Someone cleared their throat in the doorway.  
“Don’t worry about it, Ghetto Barbie,” The man was close to middle-aged, tall, pale, and had curly red hair. The nickname obviously had to do with the fact that Scotland was a blue eyed blonde who hailed from the hood. The nickname should have been offensive but the man said it with such affection that it held no malice. “I heard a good portion of the conversation. I’ll cover for you in the ER for however long you need me to. Between Neurotic Barbie, Newbie, his black wife, and of course, Carla, Blessed Mother of Idiots, they can handle the I.C.U. without me. I’ll take care of Bob for you.”  
Scotland exhaled a breath that she didn’t know that she had been holding. Dr. Perry Cox could be a right bastard when he wanted to be but he was always there when you needed him.  
“You know Jordan, once she takes a break from eating puppies, of course, and I are around if you or the kids need anything…right, Scotty?” The fact that he used her actual name spoke to how serious he was.  
“Yeah, I do,” Scotland nodded. “Thank you, Dr. Cox,”  
“I got the rest of your shift, Ghetto Barbie,” He reverted back to her nickname. “It will keep me away from Newbie and the Janitor’s latest battle…apparently, the Janitor doesn’t like it when you trick him into lo-jacking himself.” He shrugged. “Take off whenever you need to and give those kids a hug from their Uncle Perry.” Dr. Cox disappeared down the hallway.  
Shemar was staring ar the door with an incredulous look on his face. “Was that dude for real?”  
That was most people’s first question after meeting Dr. Cox and for the first time since Shemar had broken the news, Scotland laughed just a little.  
“Yeah,” She nodded. “Dr. Cox, Sacred Heart’s own personal Professor Snape,”  
He raised an eyebrow at this description.  
She laughed again. “Jaden reads and watches A LOT of Harry Potter.” She left out the part where she was the one who introduced him to the boy wizard.  
“The kids seem like they are surrounded by people who love them,” Shemar nodded approvingly.   
Scotland was in the midst of gathering her things as she replied, “They really are. They have me, my parents, my sisters and their husbands, and my friends here at the hospital. All of them have stepped up to help since I brought them home.”  
As Shemar stood, he caught Scotland’s hand in his own. “I want to thank you. You’ve given my nieces and nephew a home and a family…something Charlotte was never able to give them. I’ll be forever thankful, baby girl.”  
Scotland didn’t know how to respond so she just nodded her head and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three in the afternoon and Scotland was having a panic attack. The kids would be home any minute. Tori and Jaden by bus and Brittany by car pool. She and Shemar were seated on the back porch. Tori was the first to arrive home. The moment she laid eyes on her uncle, she knew that something was wrong.

"What happened to Mom?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

Shemar reached out his hand and took hers. "She passed away, princess."

Scotland had wanted to be the one to break the news but when the moment had arrived words had completely failed her. She was thankful Shemar had stepped up to the plate.

Victoria's face fell. She looked sad but not in the least surprised. She moved to sit in-between Scotland and Shemar on the small brick wall that ran along the outside of the backyard porch. "I knew this was going to happen one day...what's going to happen to me, Jaden, and Brittany now?" She asked. She was so used to being moved around that she honestly didn't know the answer to that question.

Scotland wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders. "You kids are going to stay here, at home, with me." She told her firmly.

"And I'm going to stick around and help out," Shemar added.

Victoria didn't respond. She just wiped a few tears away and laid her head on Scotland's shoulder. Shemar began gently rubbing her back,

Ten minutes later Jaden's bus dropped him off at the exact same time as Brittany's car pool pulled up. When the two children arrived and saw Scotland and the uncle that they had only ever met once comforting their older sister they knew that something bad had happened.

"What happened?" Jaden asked anxiously as Brittany climbed up on Scotland's lap.

"Sit down, son," Shemar pointed to one of the patio chairs.

Jaden took a seat without saying a word.

Scotland was the one who broke the news this time. "Kids, your mama has gone to heaven," She explained the best way that she knew how. "She's with God, Jesus, and Mother Mary now,"

Jaden buried his face in his hands and began to weep.

Brittany in her childlike innocence stated loudly, "Now mama is with her mama,"

Scotland hugged the little girl close as the tears again began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know to some people the anger that the family is feeling towards Charlotte in this chapter may seem wrong because she is dead…but I can assure you that it is completely normal. I come from a dysfunctional family of addicts. My late mother was an alcoholic before she sobered up and found God, my biological father is a pill popper to this day (or so I’ve been told, I was adopted by the man that I actually call my Daddy and haven’t spoken to my sperm donor in years), my favorite cousin was murdered in Detroit in 2006 over a heroin debt, and I myself had to go to rehab when I was twenty-one because of an addiction to opiates (I’ve been clean and sober for almost eight years). I know what I’m talking about. When my cousin died (he was one of my best friends) I was devastated but I was also pissed as hell that he had let himself fall that deep into drug addiction and left me behind to cope with our family drama alone. His death was one of the MANY catalysts that led to my own drug use. I would like to give a shout-out to my best friend Nick or as people on Wattpad know him @NicktheDiva for leaving a comment on this story that meant the world to me and encouraged me to keep writing even though this story is one of the hardest that I have ever written. I would also like to thank my hubby and my daddy for giving me the strength to stay sober no matter how hard life gets. I love all three of you…even when you annoy the living hell out of me.

That night had been a rollercoaster of emotions for everyone. They had ordered pizza for dinner and taken turns telling stories about Charlotte. There was laughter. There were tears. There was anger and Scotland and Shemar were feeling those emotions right alongside the kids. They had both loved Charlotte and had a lot of fond memories of her but they were also angry with her for the way that she had left the world and her children behind.

It was well past midnight by the time all three kids were able to fall asleep, but Scotland and Shemar didn’t worry about the late hour. They had no plans to send the kids to school the next day. Brittany and Victoria had curled up in Scotland’s bed and Jaden had passed out in the guest room that Shemar would be sleeping in…none of them wanted to be alone.

Once the kids were sleeping, the two adults had snuck back downstairs, grabbed a bottle of Irish whiskey and two glasses and headed for the back porch swing.

Shemar poured them both two very healthy servings of whiskey before setting the bottle on the ground, out of the way of the swing. Once Scotland was seated comfortably, he kicked them off.

“How were you and my sister friends?” Was the first thing Shemar asked. “I mean, I know you two are from the same hood but you both turned out way different.”

Scotland had to remind herself that Shemar and Charlotte had only known each other for ten years. They had met as adults, long after Charlotte had started getting into trouble. He had never and would never know his sister sober.

“When we were little girls we were these two little science nerds who actually ENJOYED health class,” She chuckled. “We said when we grew up we were going to be doctors. We always had our noses in books and back in those days, Charlotte’s grades were always better than mine. I used to cheat off of her in chemistry.” She laughed as she remembered a time long past. “Things didn’t start going wrong for Char until she met Victoria’s daddy…a wannabe thug who got her hooked on the needle and pregnant before getting a life sentence for murder. She never told me who Jaden and Brittany’s daddies were, I doubt she even knew, but all three of those kids were born addicted.” She was angry at her dead friend as she spoke. “Dr. Cox, who you met today, treated all three kids after birth. They were lucky. Victoria and Brittany are completely healthy and Jaden’s anxiety and weak immune system could have been a million times worse.”

Shemar took a long sip from his glass before asking, “Baby girl, do you think it is possible to love and hate someone at the same time?”

Scotland knew where he was going with that question. Just like her, Shemar loved Charlotte for who she had been but hated her for what she had become and what she had put her children through.

“I think it’s completely possible,” She assured him as she took a sip from her glass.


	5. Chapter 5

The two months that followed had been two of the hardest months of Scotland's life. Between the two of them, Shemar and her had given Charlotte a beautiful funeral and had her laid to rest beside her mother.

The after the funeral the two of them had met with Dr. Cox and his wife Jordan, a board member at the hospital, to choose a children's psychiatrist for the kids to visit on a weekly basis. They hoped it would help them process their mother's death in a healthy manner.

Shemar had been true to his word and had stuck around to help – and helpful he was! He helped with the household chores, he helped with homework, car pools, and was always there if one of the kids needed a shoulder to cry on.

Victoria's anger problems seemed to be subsiding. Brittany was nowhere near as clingy as she used to be and Jaden's anxiety was getting more and more under control. The kids were benefitting from having a male role model in the house and that is exactly why Scotland was worried.

How long could this last before the kids' sense of security was taken from them once again? Shemar had to go back to L.A. He couldn't stay in San Francisco forever. He had a job, didn't he?

She was sitting at the kitchen table filling out intern evaluations and Shemar was in the living room watching the news with the kids when she got her answer.

"Aunt Scotty, come quick! Uncle Shemar is on the news! I made him pause it!" Brittany ran into the kitchen like a bat out of hell, grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the living room.

When she arrived in the living room she noticed a couple of things. First, she noticed the image of Shemar frozen on the flat screen that hung from the south wall. In the stock image, he was dressed as her character Derek Morgan from Criminal Minds and was aiming a gun. Second, she noticed that Victoria and Jaden seemed to be in shock over something...they were actually silent...they were NEVER silent if they awake and Jaden even talked in his sleep. Finally, she noticed that Shemar had a guilty expression on his face. Now she HAD to know what the news story was about.

She nodded at Shemar to press play which he reluctantly did.

"Actor Shemar Moore announced today that he is leaving his role as Agent Derek Morgan on the long-running CBS crime drama Criminal Minds..."

Scotland didn't need to hear anymore and walked over and shut off the TV. "Kids, go get ready for bed," She instructed.

For once there was no argument. Maybe sensing that the adults needed to talk, the kids went off to do as they were told without complaint.

"We need to talk," She turned to Shemar.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to talk," Scotland turned to Shemar.

He nodded, "I know. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you before you found out on the news...no such luck." He laughed but there was no humor in it. It was more nervous than anything.

"What's going on?" She put her hands on her hips.

"You know you're sexy as hell when you do that, baby girl," He nodded at her stance.

Scotland dropped her arms. "Shemar, I'm being serious here. You quit your job? Why would you do that?"

"Because I need to be here for my family and I can't do that in L.A." He shrugged. "Because I've been playing the same character for eleven seasons and I'm bored...take your pick."

"So, you're staying in town?"

Shemar nodded.

"Where?"

He laughed. "I was hoping to stay here with you and the kids but I can get my own place if you'd prefer. I just figured it would be easier with all of us living together,"

"What would be easier?" She was so lost she could see Atlantis. It was right next to where Noah parked the Ark.

"Me taking care of the kids while you're off being a kick ass doctor," Shemar started ticking off reasons on his fingers. "Me and you dating. The five of us being a family,"

Whoa, hold the phone!

"Excuse me?" She tried and failed to sound offended.

The truth was that she found Shemar very attractive...who wouldn't? He looked like he had stepped right off the cover of a romance novel. The way he took care of the kids never failed to warm her heart. And she would be kidding herself if she said she didn't like having him around to talk to or cuddle up and watch movies with...wait a minute...

"Shit," She said to herself.

Shemar chuckled. "Finally figured it out, baby girl?"

"We're already dating," The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been unknowingly dating her dead best friend's brother pretty much from the moment that Charlotte had died. This was sick!

She fled to the safety of her bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom. She turned the water on and undressed as quickly as she could. She had been in pain for over a week and she had done her best to hide it from Shemar and the kids but what had just happened in the living room seemed to push her over the edge and now even her hair seemed to hurt. Hot water usually helped when she was having a flare up and so she sunk to sit on the shower floor with the water beating down on her. She didn't know how long she sat there but the pain only seemed to grow worse, not better and it was almost impossible for her to move.

Just when she was starting to seriously worry how she was going to manage to get herself out of the shower, the glass door slid open and a dark hand reached in to shut off the water.

Before she knew it, she was wrapped in a fluffy white towel and laying in her bed while Shemar retrieved a nightgown for her out of her dresser.

He helped her into it and tucked her in, handing her two white pills (he must have been in her medicine chest) and a glass of water.

She took the pills without complaint and laid back on her pillow.

Shemar brushed a damp piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and then finally spoke. "I know you're sick, baby girl, and I know you haven't told anyone,"


	7. Chapter 7

Scotland was caught and she knew it. What she didn't know was how.

"How'd you know?"

He moved to lay beside her on the bed. He lay facing her with his head in his hand.

"My ex-girlfriend had lupus too." Wow, he didn't just know that she was sick, he knew exactly what she had. "I've been noticing you try and hide the symptoms for almost a week now. I'm an actor, baby girl, I can tell when someone is puttin' up a front." He chuckled. "You also developed the butterfly rash a few days ago." He reached out and traced the pinkish rash on her face with his fingertips. Most people just assumed that she had adult acne whenever the tell-tale lupus rash appeared.

"Why is she your ex-girlfriend?" She had to know the answer and she wasn't real sure why.

Shemar laughed. "Not because she had lupus. THAT never bothered me. What bothered me was the fact that she was spendthrift on top of being a whack job who would lock me out of the house and turn on the sprinklers if I was home five minutes late."

This made Scotland giggle a little bit and Shemar reached out and gently put his arm around her waist. He was really careful not to hurt her.

"How long have you known?" He asked. "And why are you keepin' it a secret?"

Scotland sighed and carefully moved from her back to her side so she was facing him. "I was diagnosed four months ago but I'd known for close to a year that something wasn't right. I was exhausted all the time, I started getting the rash and sudden flare-ups of wide-spread pain – I also started having too many health problems for a woman in her early thirties. My appendix ruptured, I had to have my gallbladder out and I developed on ulcer...all in the span of six months."

"Why did you wait so long to get tested?" Shemar asked with disapproval clear in his tone. "You're a doctor. You know better, baby girl."

"I waited for a few reasons...most of them, not the smartest," She admitted. "First of all, doctors make the worst patients and I was too scared to find out for sure. Next, I was worried about my job. I have one of the only jobs in the country where you can get fired for health reasons. Lastly, I knew that Charlotte had gone off the rails again and there was a chance that I would need to take the kids. I'd taken them on and off over the years. I was worried a judge wouldn't sign off on the kids coming to live with me if I had a bad medical record."

Shemar nodded but Scotland could that he was still upset with her for waiting so long to be tested.

"And why are you keeping it a secret now?"

"Because I don't want to worry the kids or the people I care about," She was honest. "I'm not dying and I want the kids to think I am."

"You know you can't work and take care of three kids and yourself alone, right?" He asked her seriously. "Not with lupus," He shook his head.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Scotland knew that he was speaking the truth. Her body couldn't keep up with everything that was demanded of her on a daily basis. She needed help and she hated it. She never needed help. She had never been weak before.

"I know," She acknowledged in defeat.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" Shemar demanded. "I care about you and those kids. I WANT to be here. I quit my job to be here."

"Do you think Charlotte would be angry with us?" She countered his question with one of her own.

He reached out and carefully pulled her to lay on his chest. The warmth of his body did more to alleviate her pain than the two Vicodin had.

"Do I think Charlotte would be angry that we fell for each other?" He clarified.

Wait, was he talking about the L-Word when he said that?

"Yeah," She mumbled into the fabric of his wifebeater. Had she just admitted something? She wasn't sure.

"No," He kissed the top of her head. "I think she would be happy that something good came out of her death. She'd be happy we found each other."

Had he just admitted something? Scotland wasn't sure on that one either.

Scotland, aided in part by the painkillers, got up the courage to take a chance...for herself as well as for the kids.

"Shemar, I want you to stay." She admitted quietly like she was sharing a secret. "But I want you to do something for me to prove that I can trust you – to prove that you're going to stay."

"Anything," He promised.

"You have to adopt the kids too," She informed him. "I'm legally their mother. Legally become their father."

If he had been running some game on her that request would send him running for the hills because it would put him on the hook legally and financially.

Shemar gently extracted himself from her and sat on the edge of the bed. "You want to baby daddy me?" He stood, "Okay," and he walked out of the bedroom door.

For a few minutes, Scotland was left wondering if she had made a big mistake. Just when she was really starting to panic, Shemar walked back into the room wearing a small smirk and holding a small stack of legal documents in his hand.

The painkillers making it a bit easier to move, Scotland pushed herself into a seated position with a grimace.

"Baby girl!" Shemar dropped the papers on the edge of the bed and rushed to her side. "I would have helped you," He gathered a few pillows and placed them against the brown leather headboard.

She was beyond grateful when he helped her to lean back.

"What are those?" She gestured to the papers.

Shemar went and retrieved them. "I had my lawyers draw these up a few days ago although I hope I won't need a few of them." He handed them to her.

The first three documents were petitions of adoption not unlike the papers Scotland had signed when she had adopted the children, except this time the petitioner was Shemar. The fourth document was a custody agreement giving them each joint custody. In the event that the two of them did not live together it started the kids would live with Scotland while Shemar would get afternoons with the kids and overnight visits on Friday and Saturday nights. Holidays would be celebrated jointly.

Turning to the last document, she was shocked to find that it was a child support agreement...a very generous child support agreement. Again, in the even that they did not live together, Shemar agreed to pay a thousand dollars a month per child in support. He also agreed to cover the costs of the children's medical care and schooling. He had also started college funds for all three kids.

Scotland couldn't believe he was willing to take on this much responsibility. Victoria, Jaden, and Brittany were his blood but they weren't his children. He didn't have to quit his show. He didn't have to accept her illness and time-consuming job and want to be with her. They didn't even have to be friends to co-parent the kids.

He wasn't going to run and was willing to legally lock himself down to prove it. What was she running from?

She couldn't hide behind Charlotte because she knew of her friend was still alive she would be cheering the two of them on. In the end, giving in would be best for the kids. Giving in would be best for her.

She took the custody and child support agreements and tore them in two. "We won't be needing these," She handed Shemar the pieces.

"What does this mean?" He looked from the paper in his hands to her.

"It means that I want you to stay," Scotland once again informed him. "I want you to stay here and help me with the kids. I want you to stay and be with me. The only papers I want the two of us to sign are the adoption petitions."

The smile that took over his handsome face was blinding. "Really?" He asked just to be sure.

"Really," She smiled.

Shemar leaned forward and softly kissed her but their lips had barely touched when they heard Brittany yelling.

"Help! The ugly man is gonna get me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Shemar sighed heavily and kissed her forehead, "I'll go check on her. Get some rest. I'll be back,"

Scotland didn't rest as requested but had warned Shemar...doctors make the worst patients.

Whenever she was in the I.C.U. at Sacred Heart, Dr. Cox and her friends J.D. and Elliot played Paper, Rock, Scissors to see who would be forced to treat her. Her friend Carla would call in favors and switch shifts with other nurses. Her husband, Turk would pretend his diabetes was acting up to avoid operating on her. A good patient she was not.

While listening to Shemar down the hall searching for Brittany's imaginary bad guy, she retrieved a pen from the drawer of her nightstand and signed the parts of the adoption petitions that required her John Handcock and set them aside on the bed.

It was still another ten minutes before Shemar returned.

He shook his head at the fact that she was still awake and sitting up in bed, "You never listen, do you, baby girl?"

"I had something to take care of before I went to sleep," She nodded towards the papers.

Shemar picked them up and smiled when he noticed that she had signed them. Grabbing the pen, he quickly did the same.

He set the papers on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed to kiss her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked with a puppy dog look on his face when they pulled apart.

He could move his things into her room for all Scotland cared. She had a feeling that she would never tire of falling asleep - and doing other things - beside the older man but she figured they would take things one step at a time. She wouldn't bring up sharing a room until he did.

"You're always welcome here," She ran a hand down along his cheek right as something moving outside caught her attention outside her window.

A bookbag had fallen out of Victoria's window. That sneaky brat.

"When you say things like that, it makes me want to spend every night in here with you," He baited her, not yet knowing what was going on.

"Sure, babe," She responded distractedly. "But you might be about to regret signing those papers because our oldest is currently attempting to sneak out of her bedroom window." She pointed out the window to where two of Victoria's friends were clumsily putting up a ladder.

Shemar jumped up. "I'm going to kill her! I told her she was staying in tonight!" He stalked out of the room.

She watched out the window as Shemar confronted the girls and dragged all three of them into the house. She listened as he called the girls parents and watched out the window as one angry step-mother and one pissed off father arrived to retrieve two very unhappy tweens. She listened as he tore into Victoria and grounded her.

"I hate you!" She heard Victoria scream as she stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

She heard Shemar slowly climb the stairs and the sound of two doors opening.

"Is the ugly two-faced man back?" Little Brittany asked her uncle in fear.

Who was she talking about? Scotland wondered.

"Princess, Lord Voldemort isn't here and neither is Professor Quirrell," She heard Shemar assure tiredly.

Maybe it was time to put the kibosh on the Harry Potter films if Brittany thought she was being stalked by the Dark Lord.

"Uncle Shemar, are you going to kill Tori?" Jaden joined the conversation.

She heard Shemar give a frustrated sigh before snapping, "No one is killing anyone and there has never been nor will there ever be a dark wizard in this house. Now, everyone go to bed! I don't want to see or hear from any of you until morning,"

When Shemar finally made it back to the bedroom, Scotland was waiting for him with a smirk on her face.

"So, how are you enjoying parenthood?" She asked cheekily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a fluffy filler chapter just to hold you over. I hope you enjoy and I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.
> 
> Author's Note II: I personally suffer from lupus just like Scotland does in this story as does my brother...we even lost our mother to the disease close to fifteen years ago. Lupus is unique to everyone. The symptoms I describe in this story are based on my experiences and the experiences of my mama and brother. Lupus is no joke but I have found that my health tends to be better the happier I am and certain scientific studies have proven that happier patients tend to be healthier no matter the disease. That is what I am trying to show with this chapter. If you are interested you can learn more about lupus by visiting the Lupus Foundation of America at:

Shemar laid back down beside her.

"I hope Tori enjoys her door tonight because I'm taking the damn thing down in the morning. She ain't gonna be slammin' doors on us in our own house. I ain't playin' this game with her no more. I've been going easy on her because of her mama but that girl is going to learn some damn respect," He ranted and Scotland couldn't help but smile.

He had called the house theirs and he was complaining to her much like she imagined other parents did when the kids were in bed for the night.

"Why are you smiling?" Shemar asked when he noticed.

Scotland, ignoring the pain the movement caused, moved to lay on his chest as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Because you sound like a dad. Because you called the house ours...take your pick." The threw his earlier words back at him.

She felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. "Speaking of things being ours...did you mean what you said before?"

"What did I say?" She played dumb she knew exactly what he was talking about.

He snorted. He wasn't buying her act. "About us sharing this room? Did you mean it or were you just distracted by Tori the Wonderbrat?"

She giggled a little at Victoria's new nickname...it was fitting.

"I meant what I said...I'd love to share this room with you."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Good to know that we're on the same page," He replied when he pulled back. " Now, get some rest, mama."

The next morning, Scotland woke up feeling stiff and sore but most of her pain had vanished. She wondered if the sudden upswing in her health had anything to do with the man who's chest she was currently laying on. The man who had his arms wrapped around her with one hand blatantly on her ass.

It had been proven that the happier a cancer patient was, the better their odds of beating the disease. Maybe the same thing was happening here.

Scotland was actually happy and Shemar had taken a lot of stress off of her. She kissed his shirt clad chest.

"Don't do that, baby girl, until you're well enough to do more," Shemar's voice was rough with sleep.

Scotland railed her fingers down his chest and abs.

"What if I am?" She challenged.

"You are completely better?" He opened his eyes and looked at her with a half-awake skepticism. "You feel one hundred percent back to normal?"

Damn him!

"Fine, I'm a little sore." She admitted.

He grabbed her hand and stilled it, "So we are not doing anything. When I make love to you for the first time, the only reason I want you to be sore is because I worked you over so good."

Scotland's heart rate shot up. He didn't play fair.

"You're not right," She pouted. "You tell me we have to stop and than you say things like that."

Shemar laughed and pulled closer so he could kiss her properly before he explained, "We couldn't do anything if you were well, baby girl. It's Saturday. Brittany has Little Gym, Jaden has baseball practice, and I'm not lettin' Tori out of my damn sight today. When we get home this afternoon she's going to watch as I take her bedroom door off."

Scotland laughed. "You're seriously taking her door?"

She thought he had only said that out of anger. Victoria was going to be pissed but the girl had brought it upon herself and she in knew no way felt sorry for her.

Shemar nodded, "I'm still new to this parenting thing and my playbook currently only has two plays. It was either take the door or kill her. I chose the door."


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the morning was just as hectic as every Saturday that had come before it since the kids had moved in, except for the the first time Scotland wasn't just doing it with Shemar's help, she was doing it with the knowledge that she was always going to have his help.

Shemar made breakfast while Scotland got the kids ready for the day. They had a breakfast of bacon and eggs during which they explained the changes in their relationship status and sleeping quarters. The kids weren't surprised. They had already assumed that the two of them were dating anyway. Victoria didn't even deem the news important enough to break the silent treatment that she was currently giving her uncle.

After breakfast. Dr. Cox's wife Jordan stopped by to pick up Brittany for her Little Gym class. Brittany was in the same class the Cox's son, Jack. To give Scotland, and now Shemar, a break Jordan would take the kids to class and out to lunch every Saturday morning and would return Brittany at around one.

Scotland and Shemar loaded Jaden and Victoria into Shemar's jeep and drove to the local park. They dropped Jaden off at the ballpark and parked the jeep. Every Saturday morning a large empty field on the park grounds was turned into a farmer's market. Scotland, Shemar, and the kids were expected at her parents home the next day for Sunday dinner. Everyone was expected to bring a dish. Scotland wanted to make a cranberry salad and she needed to pick up a few things, like...everything.

Scotland and Shemar walked the rows of stalls holding hand while Victoria sat on a nearby bench moodily texting someone. They stopped at a stall selling fresh cranberries and she got a paper back full.

As she put the paper bag into the tote bag she carried, Shemar paid.

"I like doing this with you," He said as he put his wallet back in his back pocket. He reached out and picked up her tote bag before she had a chance to and slung it over his shoulder. It had blue flowers on it...he looked ridiculous.

She laughed. "You like losing entire Saturday mornings to baseball practice and walks through the local farmer's market getting ingredients for a dinner that's going to start stealing parts of your Sunday evenings while a twelve-year-old she-demon gives you looks like she's trying to set you on fire with her eyes?" She said in a contained rush. She nodded her head in the direction of the bench that Victoria was sitting on and that is exactly what it looked like she was trying to do with her evil glare.

Shemar wrapped his arm around her waist and laughed, "If you're asking if I enjoy having a family – the answer is yes. But what I meant is that I like being with you. I enjoy being a couple. I like being your man."

He was way too good at catching her off guard with his sweet comments. Victoria got up and started stalking towards them so she didn't get to reply in the manner that she would have liked. "Oh, look here comes the Wonderbrat,"

Victoria stopped in front of them and crossed her arms over her chest like she was bored. "Aunt Scotty..."

"Girl, show your auntie a little respect and uncross your arms when you are speaking to her," Shemar ordered sharply.

Victoria still refused to speak to him but she did as she was told. She dropped her arms and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Aunt Scotty, my friend Neveah and her mom are over at the ballpark watching practice, can I pretty please go and hang out with them?"

Scotland was getting tired of the silent treatment act that Victoria was giving Shemar. She decided that she was going to put a stop to it and prove to the girl that she was not going to allow her to disrespect her uncle like she been doing all day. Shemar always stepped in and demanded the kids respect her and she needed to do the same for him.

"I don't know," Scotland said innocently. "Why don't you ask your Uncle Shemar? He told me that he was in charge of your social calendar for the next few weeks."

Victoria grimaced and then turned to her uncle with a hopeful yet weak smile on her face. "Uncle Shemar, may I please go?"

"Did you try and sneak out last night?" Shemar asked her calmly.

"Yes," She mumbled.

"Are you on punishment right now? Do you see where I'm going with this princess?" He gave his niece a pointed look.

"Fine!" Victoria stomped her foot and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "I get it, I can't go! I hate you!"

Scotland reached out and took the girl's phone out of her hands. "Just for that, you've now lost your phone for two weeks. Want to gamble your computer and keep running your mouth?"

Victoria gave them both a dirty look before stomping back to her bench.

"You know," Shemar kissed her temple. "I have a friend with a daughter close to her age. She's a perfect angel. Maybe I should call him and see if we could get them together."

"Sure," Scotland nodded. "Making a few new friends wouldn't hurt her."


	11. Chapter 11

That night both Jaden and Brittany had passed out as soon as their little heads had hit their pillows. They were always worn out on Saturday nights. Most Saturday evenings, Victoria would be out with some friend or other but because she was grounded and because her uncle had followed through with his plans to remove her bedroom door, she was currently in her room, sitting on her bed pouting.

Scotland was in the kitchen putting together the salad for the next day's dinner at her parents' house. Shemar had gone to check on Victoria.

While she was alone, she really got to thinking. She had enjoyed one of the best says of her life. Waking up in Shemar's arms felt so right and so natural. She was lucky she was a doctor and wasn't easily embarrassed by the naked body because Shemar was NOT shy about showing his. When he had taken a shower in her bathroom without a change of clothes, he had strolled out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He had walked across the hall to his (old) bedroom and retrieved a pair of baggy jeans and a camo-print wifebeater. Instead of going back into the bathroom to change, he had simply closed the bedroom door and dropped his towel before slowly dressing. When he was finished and knowing how sore she still was he wondered into her walk-in closet and came back out with proof that she was a geek and the one who had started the kids' love – or Britney's case fear – of Harry Potter. It was a white sundress with the Hogwarts crest printed on the front. Since it was easy to slip on and he just wanted to see her in it, he had helped her dress. She hadn't been shy but he hadn't given her a reason to be. He had seen her completely naked and hadn't made one lewd comment.

The rest of the day hadn't been easy. Once they were all back home that afternoon all Britney had wanted to do was cling to her side as she went over a stack of patient files making notes in their records. Jaden, God bless his soul, was bouncing off the freakin' walls. As Shemar transferred his belongings from the guest room to their bedroom, the little boy bounced around the room asking a million and a half questions and trying to touch EVERYTHING. Victoria had ceased speaking to both of them right around the time Shemar grabbed the electric screwdriver out of the garage and headed for her bedroom door. Dramatic tween angst aside it had been a pretty awesome day. She loved how Shemar always found the time to steal little hugs and kisses, how he was always checking to make sure she was alright. She loved how at dinner he hadn't been bothered by the fact that Victoria couldn't be bothered to grace them with her presence. He knew she would come out of hiding whenever she got hungry so they had enjoyed the burgers he had grilled up while he asked Jaden and Britney questions about their day. It was like he was born to be a dad. He fit into the little family she had created with the kids perfectly. It felt like he had always been and she had to keep reminding herself that he hadn't. It hit her faster than a shark attack. She loved him. She was in love with him.

She was putting plastic wrap over the salad, completely lost in her own world and both thrilled and terrified of her newly realized feelings, when Shemar returned and snaked his arms around her waist from behind.

"You alright, baby girl? You have a far away look on your face."

"I love you," She blurted out.

That was not how she had planned on telling him. She hadn't even gotten long enough to think about it. He was just suddenly there and asking and it had slipped out of her mouth.

He quickly but gently turned her in his arms so that he could look into her eyes.

"Do you really mean that, sweetheart?" He demanded gruffly.

Scotland nodded. "Yeah, I do,"

He pressed her against the granite countertop and kissed her hard, his mouth taking possession of hers in a way that managed to be both raw and gentle at the same time.

He leaned his forehead against hers when he pulled away, "I love you too, Scotland."

"You know," She kissed along his jaw. "I'm really feeling much better. Any chance you would want to come upstairs with me?"

There was a smoldering heat in his gaze when he told her, "I'm going to tear your fine ass up." He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm going to make sure you know you're mine...and you're going to love every second of it." He promised as he carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Scotland could attest that Shemar kept his promises. She had loved every second of their lovemaking the previous night and she definitely knew that she belonged to Shemar...heart, body, and soul.

As she stretched her arms over her head, she was once again sore...but in a very good way.

“Good morning, baby girl,” Shemar's voice was rough with sleep as he rolled over and caught her lips in a lazy kiss.

The kiss left her wanting more but the four-year-old who came charging through the bedroom door reminded Scotland that they couldn't. As Brittany climbed up onto the bed, she was incredibly thankful that they had remembered to put their clothes back on over their lovemaking.

“Morning, Aunt Scotty,” Brittany greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as she sat up. “Can we get breakfast from McDonald's before church?”

Scotland laughed and pulled the girl to sit in her lap. “Don't we always have McDonald's breakfast before church?”

Brittany nodded her head, “Yep,”

It was a weekly tradition and the only fast food the kids ate on a regular basis. It gave Scotland and Shemar a much-needed break from cooking one morning a week. Getting the kids ready for church could be a real nightmare and there was just no time for the culinary arts on Sundays. The previous week, it had taken almost an hour to convince Brittany that she couldn't wear her bathing suit to church because she wasn't Malibu Barbie. They had only kinda/sorta won that fight. Brittany had worn a dress to church...but she was wearing her Doc McStuffins bathing suit underneath it. As a parent, you took what you could get.

Shemar sat up in bed beside her, “Lil' Miss,” He reached over, picked Brittany up out of Scotland's lap and set her on the floor. “Why don't you be Uncle Shemar's little general this morning? Go and make sure that your brother and sister are awake and getting ready for church.”

At being given a special job, where she got the chance to boss around her siblings, Brittany became excited. “Okay, Uncle Shemar!” She hurried from the room, slamming the door in her excitement as she went.

Scotland laughed and leaned back against the headboard, “Jaden and Tori are going to love you for that,”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, “As much as you love me?”

She giggled and leaned over to steal a kiss. “No one can love you as much as I do.” She assured him.

“Ditto, baby girl,” He kissed her forehead before rolling out of bed. He went into the closet and retrieved a pair of black slacks and a white button-down dress shirt. “You know,” He said as he laid his clothes on the bed. “I have to make a trip to LA. I gotta pack up the house and get my dogs from my momma,”

Scotland hadn't even thought of that. Shemar only had the clothes that he had originally arrived with. She knew that he had two American bulldogs and she didn't mind. She loved dogs. The only reason she didn't have one was because between work and the kids she didn't have the time to take care of one. She was struck by a sudden idea.

“What if I got my mom and dad to watch the kids for a week?” She suggested. “We could go to LA and pack up your house and pick up your dogs from your mom's place.” It would also give them some much needed alone time. With three kids, the only privacy they got was after the kids went to bed for the night.

“I like your way of thinkin', baby girl,” He walked to her and took her by surprise when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

“Where are we going?” She laughed.

She got her answer as he carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the floor.

“Your sexy ass is taking a shower with me,” He informed her as he locked the bathroom door and smacked her ass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin, Jimmy, really did set (accidentally) our priest on fire during his first day as an altar boy. Our priest really did simply change his smock and keep going with Mass after chuckling and saying accidents happen. It was the highlight of my church going life and my blessed grandmother got it on home video. Anytime Jimmy pissed me off when we were teenagers, I would threaten to send it into America's Funniest Home Videos. This will make sense later...

There was nothing like a quickie in the shower to get parents ready for a morning of preparing three uncooperative children for church.

The trouble started with Victoria. She was refusing to go to church until she got her cell phone and door back. Until she got her way she was claiming that there was no God.

Shemar stepped in on that one.

Victoria at least had the good sense to look afraid when her uncle appeared in her doorway.

Starring her down, Shemar crossed his arms over his chest. “Victoria,” He addressed her sternly. “You have twenty minutes to get into your church clothes and get in the Jeep.” He informed her. “If you think I am playin'...try me, princess. I will put you in the Jeep myself...and if you're not ready, everyone at church – including that Roland boy you like – will see you in your Hello Kitty pajamas.”

Victoria huffed, threw off her blankets and started getting ready for church.

Shemar met Scotland, who was looking very annoyed, with a smile and a kiss in the hallway.

“Take care of,” He assured her.

Scotland nodded. “That's great. Now you can help me with my other two problems.”

Shemar ran a hand over his face. “What's wrong now?” He asked wearily.

“Jaden's first day as an altar boy is this morning and he's nervous so he's pretending to be sick.”

He sighed. “Of course he is...and what's the second problem?”

“Brittany's begging me to put her hair up in pigtails but my joints are swollen this morning and I'd really rather not...and the child is already grumpy because her brother and sister wouldn't follow the General's orders this morning.” She finished her complaints.

“Okay,” Shemar took a deep breath before he turned on his heel and walked back to Victoria's room.

The girl had taken his threat seriously because when he arrived at her door he found her wearing a long and cute pink, lace dress and she had her curls pulled back in a half-ponytail with her delicate white church veil pinned to her hair. She looked like the good little Catholic girl that both Shemar and Scotland knew that she could be...except for one thing.

“Lose the lip gloss, princess.” He ordered making her jump about a foot in front of her dressing mirror. “You're pretty enough as it is and you're going into God's house...you don't need that mess.”

Victoria huffed. “What do you want? I'm ready.”

“Your auntie isn't feeling well this morning. Would you please go downstairs and help your sister do her hair?” He requested politely.

Now, Victoria was a disrespectful brat most of the time but she did have a heart and she was a bright enough girl to notice that her godmother was ill. She had been the one to point it out to her uncle before he had started noticing things himself. She would never say no to a chore if she knew Scotland wasn't well.

“Yes, sir,” She grabbed her brush and basket of hair products and headed out of her room and downstairs.

Shemar made his way down the hall to Jaden's room where Scotland was still trying to coax the boy from bed. She had been at it awhile because she was resorting to using the Big Man.

“Jaden Robert, you are not sick!” She pulled the comforter off of him. “God knows when you are lying!”

“Baby,” He got her attention. “I got this. Go and finish getting ready.” Her hair and makeup were done but she was still in her robe.

Once she was out of the room, he turned his attention to his nephew. The very first thing he did was pick up the boy's comforter off the floor and throw it back on the bed because taking a seat beside the boy.

“Alright, I know you ain't sick, lil man.” With Victoria, you had to be tough but Jaden required a softer approach. “Why are you scared of church this morning?”

Jaden finally sat up. “What if I drop something in front of the whole church?”

“You might,” Shemar acknowledged. “But you can't do anything worse than what I did my first day as an altar boy.”

Jaden sat up a little straighter. “What did you do?” He asked curiously.

Shemar laughed. “I set Father Ford's smock on fire with an alter candle...took three people to put him out.”

Jaden's mouth dropped open. “What happened? Did you get in trouble? Did everyone make fun of you?”

“A few people made jokes,” Shemar nodded. “But they were all in good fun. Father Ford just changed his smock and continued Mass. If I can survive that, you can survive anything that happens today.”

“I guess you're right, Uncle Shemar.”

Jaden finally got out of bed. “I'll go and get ready for church.” The little boy grabbed the suit his godmother had set out for him and marched off towards the hall bathroom.”

Shemar made his way back to the master bedroom where he found Scotland sitting on the edge of the bed in tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Shemar hurried to Scotland’s side.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong?” He crouched down in front of her.

“The kids hate me.” She sniffled. “They behave better for you. They actually listen when you tell them what to do.”

Shemar sighed and lifted her chin with the tip of his finger. “Those kids love you to death, Scotland.”

He very rarely, if ever, called her by her given name so she knew he was really trying to make sure that he had her attention.

“No, they don’t.” She shook her head and looked back towards the floor.

This time, Shemar grabbed her chin, gently, but forcefully, and made her look at him. “Those kids fucking adore you, baby girl.” He told her sternly. “Why do you think that Brittany spends most of her time glued to your damn hip? Why do you think that you’re the first person Jaden cries for when he’s sick or upset? Fuck, baby!” His language was seriously taking her by surprise...and turning her on a little. “Tori is downstairs, right now, doing Brittany’s hair because she knows that you aren’t feelin’ good and can’t do it. She told me you were sick before I noticed for myself. Haven’t you ever noticed how well-behaved that girl is when you’re sick?”

Now that Scotland thought about it, what Shemar was saying was the truth. It did take a lot of pry Brittany from her side, whether they were at home, or out and about. Whenever Jaden was sick - which was frequently - or was upset - which was thankfully growing less frequent - Scotland was the only one that he allowed to care for him.

Now, she had a whole new problem. She was worried about Victoria. Shemar was also right about her. The pre-teen never gave Scotland any sort of problem when she wasn’t feeling well.

“Tori knows that I’m sick?” She asked worriedly as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Shemar nodded before leaning forward to kiss her forehead, “Yeah, but don’t worry, momma, she doesn’t think you’re dyin’ or anything. Me and her had a long talk about lupus about a week ago. She understands that you’re sick and that it’s serious but she also knows that lupus isn’t a death sentence.”

Scotland wanted to be upset with him for going behind her back and talking to Victoria but, in all truth, she was grateful. She hadn’t had a clue how to do it herself and probably would have put it off for as long as possible if it had been up to her.

“What about Brittany and Jaden? Do they know?”

She still wasn’t even convinced that they needed to know at their ages.

“No,” He shook his head.

Scotland leaned forward and lead her head on Shemar’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” She spoke into the fabric of his suit jacket.

“For what, baby girl?” He stood and sat on the edge of the bed before pulling her to sit on his lap. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You just got a little worked up because the kids have you overwhelmed. I get it. Trust me, I’m sure you’re going to have to talk me off of a ledge at some point in the future. I think loss of sanity comes with parenting.”

She picked her head up and gave him a gentle kiss. “I love you,” She declared when she pulled away.

“I love you too.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. “Feeling better?”

She nodded. “Yeah, and we should get going if we want to have time to pick breakfast up for the kids before Mass.”


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the morning went a LOT smoother. Knowing that Scotland wasn't feeling the greatest, Victoria had put a cap on her attitude...at least for the time being. Jaden had made a miraculous recovery and started to actually look forward to his first day as an altar boy. Brittany was content the moment she received her McMuffin.

At the church, the family had sat in the front pew with Scotland's parents and watched as Jaden performed his altar boy duties, nervously, but flawlessly. Brittany had bounced up and down in the pew and Victoria paid more attention to Roland than to Mass but they had survived the hour-long service unscathed.

After church, they made a quick stop by the house to change their clothes and grab a few things before heading to Scotland's parents' home to spend the afternoon before dinner. The kids took off in three different directions once they were surrounded by their cousins and family friends. Shemar joined Scotland's dad and brothers-in-law in the backyard for a game of touch football while Scotland sat with her mom and younger sisters on the patio. They were sitting around playing Rummy and drinking mimosas.

“So,” Her sister, Paris, laid three nines on the board. “It seems like your relationship with Shemar has changed a bit...or was that not him grabbing your ass in the kitchen when he thought no one was looking?” Paris was the baby of the family and the most outspoken of the three sisters. She was twenty-four and in law school.

“Leave her alone,” Her other sister, Aspen, spoke up. She was a twenty-six-year-old housewife and the voice of reason in the family. “She'll tell us when she's ready.”

Scotland rolled her eyes. “We're together and he's legally adopting the kids.” She acknowledged.

“I always knew you'd end up with an older man.” Her mother took a sip of her drink. “I swear you came out of my womb thirty.” She laughed.

As Scotland took her turn, she addressed her mom, “I was hoping to ask you and Daddy for a favor...”

“What do you need, dear?”

“Shemar and I need to make a trip to L.A. To pack up his house and pick up his dogs. Do you think you guys could keep the kids for a week?” She hated asking her retired parents for help but she knew that they both adored the kids.

Her mother nodded, “Sure. When do you need us?”

There was a commotion on the lawn where the men were getting into their game.

“Next week?”

Her mother agreed before her attention was drawn to the lawn where Paris' husband Tony was now laying spread eagle on the grass, Aspen's husband Diego was looking guilty, and Shemar and her dad were laughing so hard they were barely standing up.

“It's called touch football, Diego!” Paris yelled across the lawn. “Can you please not use my husband as a tackling dummy?!”

“Sorry, P!” Diego called as he helped Tony to his feet.

“Paul!” Her mother shouted. “You are not a young man anymore! Take it easy out there!”

“Thanks for the ego boost, Ann, my love!”

Scotland just shook her head at her family as Shemar caught her eye and winked at her.

 

 

[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolf1988.wixsite.com/badwolf1988)


	16. Chapter 16

It was after dark as Shemar drove them home. All three kids were passed out in the backseat and it was silent for once.

“Mom and Dad can take the kids next week so we can go to L.A.” She broke the silence.

Shemar kept his eyes on the road as he replied, “Good.” He seemed distracted by something and it wasn't driving.

Scotland reached over and took the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. “What's wrong, babe?” She asked as she interlocked their fingers.

He sighed as he turned off the freeway onto the road that led to their neighborhood. “I talked to my momma while you were inside cooking with your mom and sisters.”

“Is everything okay?” She asked concernedly. She knew that Shemar was extremely close to his mother. She had MS and he constantly worried about her...as he rightly should. Like lupus, MS was no joke.

“She's selling her house and moving into a retirement community,” Shemar responded with zero emotion in his voice. “With me living here, it's safer for her.”

Scotland's heart broke. This wasn't right. She had never met Marilyn Wilson but she knew that the woman who had raised the amazing man that she loved didn't deserve to spend the rest of her life in a retirement community. Those places were where old people with no family went to die. Marilyn had a family.

They didn't get a chance to speak again until they had gotten the kids to bed and were alone in the privacy of their bedroom.

As they settled into bed and Scotland laid her head on his bare chest, she continued the conversation from the car. “Why doesn't your mom come and live with us?” She suggested. “I don't like the idea of her living in a retirement community. Those places are for people who's families don't care.”

Shemar had been running the tips of his fingers up and down her spine but he suddenly stopped. Gently pushing her off of his chest, he sat up, turned on the bedside lamp, and turned to look at her. “Are you serious, baby girl?” She was having a hard time reading the expression on his face.

Sitting up as well, she nodded. “We're a family.” She reminded him. “And that includes your mother. She's our kids' grandma. She should be with us.” Scotland said resolutely. “I'd much rather have her here where I can monitor her condition. I don't trust the medical staff in retirement communities.”

Scotland watched as Shemar's eyes pooled with tears but none fell. He reached out and placed a hand on each side of her face and pulled her in for a very tender and very loving kiss. “You're perfect,” He told her as he pulled away. “And I need to ask you something.”

She simply nodded, too overcome to actually speak.

“Are you on birth control?”

She had not been expecting that question although she probably should have. They had never actually talked about it. Shemar wore condoms during their lovemaking and the doctor in her had never thought to stop him. Again she nodded, “To regulate my periods, yeah.”

He held eye contact as he made his next request, “Do you think you could stop taking it?”

He was asking her to have his baby and while she knew the risks associated with carrying a child while suffering from lupus, she also knew that it had been done before. She was shocked to discover that she was willing to take the risk. She wanted to have Shemar's baby.

“Yeah,” She replied softly.

A huge grin spread across his face as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. “I love you, Scotland.” He kissed her temple. “You have no idea how much.”

She had a pretty good guess.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolf1988.wixsite.com/badwolf1988) _ **


	17. Chapter 17

A week later found the couple pulling up in front of Shemar's childhood home. His mother was waiting on the porch in her electric wheelchair, her son's beloved bulldogs, Belle and Rumpel at her side.

As they exited Shemar's Jeep, the dogs bounded off the porch and to his side.

“They've missed you, baby!” His mother stated the obvious as they reached the porch and Shemar leaned down to hug her.

“I can see that.” He laughed as he stood upright once more and took Scotland's hand. “Momma, I'd like you to meet the love of my life and the mother of your grandbabies, Scotland. Baby girl, this is my momma, Marilyn.”

Scotland blushed and a warmth filled her when Shemar called her the love of his life. She leaned down and hugged the fragile looking woman before her. “It's nice to meet you ma'am...and most people call me Scotty.”

Marilyn laughed. “You can call me Momma, sweetpea. I still can't believe that my boy found himself a pretty little doctor. I was so worried that he was going to end up with another painted-up Hollywood fruitcake like that Berry girl.”

Scotland laughed out loud. “Is she the one that used to lock you out of the house?” She shot a smirk in her boyfriend's direction. The normally cocky ladies man actually looked embarrassed for once.

Marilyn waved her hand. “No, that was Toni. Halle's the one who screamed abuse every time my boy so much as raised his voice at her.”

Wow. Shemar had been with some real winners.

“I never laid a hand on Halle...or any other woman for that matter,” Shemar spoke up in defense of himself.

Scotland laughed. She knew Shemar like the back of her hand by this point. He would NEVER lay a hand on a woman. She wondered how crazy Halle Berry was. Shemar had never even raised his voice to her and they had been through some pretty rough things together. When serious situations arose, the two of them just seemed to grow closer together as a couple, not apart.

“Duh,” She shook her head at him.

Marilyn laughed. “Baby, if you don't keep this girl, I'm disowning you.” She informed her son before turning her wheelchair and heading into the house.

As Scotland went to follow her, Shemar caught her hand and pulled her into his arms.

“What?” She asked.

“You are making it so damn hard to wait.” He kissed her gently.

Scotland had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** _Penny, Leonard, and Sheldon come to you courtesy of Chuck Lorre and the buttheads at CBS. Translation... I don't own ‘The Big Bang Theory’ or its characters. I just wanted to play with them for a few minutes. I promise to return them in better shape than Mr. Lorre left Charlie Sheen._

  
  


The couple hadn't broached the topic of Marylin moving in with them yet. They had decided to take her out to a nice dinner to discuss it. Shemar had explained to Scotland that his mother was a very proud woman and that it was probably going to take a lot of convincing to get her to agree to move in with them.

They had told Marilyn that they could go to any restaurant that she wanted but she had gone with her usual favorite... The Cheesecake Factory in Pasadena. They were seated at a table in the middle of a restaurant that was full of families and a table of geeks beside them that were discussing what sounded like string theory and how it applied to Star Wars.

“So,” Marilyn folded her hands in front of her on the table. “I know you want to talk to me about something.” She eyed her son. “Out with it. I'm not getting any younger.”

Scotland really liked Shemar's mom. She was a no-nonsense type of woman and Scotland could respect that.

“Scotty and I have been talking,” Shemar started, “and we don't want you to move into a retirement community.”

Scotland nodded as she joined the conversation. “We want you to move in with us and the kids.” Noticing the look on Marilyn's face, she rushed to add, “we really want the whole family all together. The kids have been through a lot and we want them surrounded by as much love as possible.” She downplayed the major role that Marilyn's health played in the situation. She knew from personal experience that people with incurable ailments were a proud lot who didn't want or need pity.

Before Marilyn got a chance to speak, a pretty and pleasant looking blonde waitress appeared at the table. “Good evening, my name is Penny and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you with any drinks... holy crap on a cracker, you're Shemar Moore!” The young woman's mouth dropped open.

Scotland had to stop herself from laughing. Since she lived with the man, it was easy to forget that he boyfriend was, in fact, a celebrity.

After a moment, Penny seemed to catch herself... and then she started speaking again. “I'm a huge ‘Criminal Minds’ fan even though a lot of the scenes make my boyfriend puke. I'm an actress too... but all I've booked so far is a hemorrhoid cream commercial, a movie about a rapist gorilla, and a walk-on role on NCIS that was cut,” she rambled on.

One of the geeks from the other table, a short man with curly hair and glasses, jumped to his feet and rushed to Penny's side and grabbed her arm. “Please excuse my girlfriend, she can get a little excited,” he apologized. “I'll make sure you get another waitress. Come on, Penny.” He gently dragged the flustered woman away.

“Penny! I can give you the name of the lawyer that I use for all of my restraining orders!” called a tall skinny man from the geek table.

“Sheldon, you're really not helping!” snapped Penny's put-upon looking boyfriend.

Who the hell were these people? Scotland wondered as she turned her attention back to the conversation at the table.

“Well,” Marilyn chuckled. “I don't know about the two of you but that was the most interesting thing I've seen in a long while.”

This broke the ice and Shemar and Scotland got a good laugh.

“So,” Marilyn stopped laughing. “You two really want me to move in with you and the kids?”

“Yes, mama,” Shemar nodded.

“Do you have the room?” Was her second question and the honest answer was, barely.

“Yes,” Scotland confirmed. “And even if we didn't, we are about to put the house on the market so we can find something a little bigger.”

After Scotland had suggested that Marilyn move in with them and Shemar had asked her to stop taking her birth control pills, the couple had agreed that it was time to start looking for a bigger home.

“The two of you aren't selling the house because of me are you?” Marilyn was eyeing Scotland now. Geeze, Shemar was right, the woman was stubborn.

“No, we have another reason for needing more space,” Scotland responded honestly.

“And what is this reason?” Marilyn addressed her son.

Shemar looked at her and silently asked her permission to reveal their secret. She nodded at him. He reached over and took her hand in his. “Scotty and I are trying to have a baby, mama.”

Marilyn smiled. “That's going to make four kids. You two are doing everything all out of order.”

“Are you happy, mama?” Shemar asked.

“Are you two of you happy is the question?” Marilyn countered.

“Very.”

“Blissfully.”

They both spoke at the same time.

Marilyn laughed. “Then I'm happy... but you better marry this girl at some point,” she ordered her son sternly.

“Plan on it, mama,” Shemar promised.

This was news to Scotland but she wasn't sure why. They lived together, were raising three children together and were trying for a fourth. Marriage was the next logical step.

“It looks like I'm moving in,” she surprised them both by announcing. “You have one who's about to be a teenager, one in grade school, one that's about to be in grade school and you two want to add an infant into the mix? You're going to need all the help that you can get,” she laughed.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta read, Meghan (Christlove88)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is just a short, hold-you-over chapter. The next one will be longer, I promis

Two weeks later, Marilyn's home was on the market (as was Shemar's) and she was completely moved into what used to be the guest room. The kids loved having her around and got along wonderfully with the woman they had started addressing as 'nana.'

It was now the night before Thanksgiving and Scotland, Shemar, and Marilyn were going out of their minds with worry. Victoria was missing and had been for over an hour. Scotland had told the girl that she couldn't go to Thanksgiving at a friend's house and, as usual, Victoria had freaked out.

Scotland didn't think she was being unreasonable. The whole family was going to come over for dinner the following day. Not to mention, her friends from the hospital and Shemar's best friend, the one with a daughter Victoria's age.

Shemar had just returned from taking a drive around the neighborhood that had come up empty and Scotland was just about to call the police when Jaden nervously approached them in the kitchen.

“I know where Tori is,” the little boy admitted.

Scotland put down the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Boy!” Shemar snapped. “Why didn't you say something before?!” He was livid.

“Because she told me she'd put me in the dryer, on high if I told.”

That sounded like something Victoria would say.

“Jaden, no one's putting you in the dryer,” Marilyn assured her grandson. “Now, where is your sister?”

“At the park... sometimes she sneaks out and goes and sits on the jungle gym after it closes, the one by the baseball field. That's where she said she was going,” Jaden explained.

Shemar grabbed his car keys off of the counter and Scotland turned to Marilyn. “Do you mind watching Jaden and Britany?”

“Go,” Marilyn instructed. “You didn't even have to ask.

 

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)

 


	20. Chapter 20

The park was only a ten-minute drive from the house. Once they parked the car and made their way to the playground equipment, they found Victoria exactly where Jaden said she would be. She was sitting on top of the tallest tower of the jungle gym.

They both climbed up to join her.

“Been worried about you, princess,” Shemar started the conversation. “We almost called the police.”

“Jaden ratted me out, huh?” Victoria didn't look at either of them and she didn't sound angry... she just sounded sad.

“Yeah,” Scotland replied gently. “You really have to stop telling him that you're going to put him in the dryer. He believes you when you say those things.”

“I know,” Victoria mumbled.

“Now, you want to tell us what's bothering you, princess?” Shemar asked. “This can't just be because your auntie said that you couldn't go to Neveah's for dinner tomorrow.”

“Before school let out for Thanksgiving break, Sister Francine had us each write a short paper about how we were going to spend the holiday.” A tear rolled down the young girl's cheek but she quickly wiped it away. “I was the only one in the entire class whose paper didn't mention parents. I had to write that I'm spending Thanksgiving with my aunt and uncle because my mom is a dead junkie and my dad's locked up.”

Scotland's heart broke for the girl and she had no idea what to say to make her feel better. Luckily, Shemar did. “No,” he shook his head. “Your mama is not a dead junkie and your daddy ain't locked up.”

“What are you talking about?” Victoria wiped a few more tears away.

“Yes, a junkie and a criminal gave you life,” he acknowledged. “But as much as I loved my sister, she wasn't your mother and that felon ain't your daddy.” He pointed at Scotland. “That's your momma,” he told the girl. “That's the woman who has always been there for you. That's the woman who loves you so much that she can't go to sleep at night without checking on you and your brother and sister. Scotland is your momma,” he repeated.

The tears were flowing freely now for Victoria as well as for Scotland. She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close.

Shemar wasn't finished. He pointed at himself. “And I'm your daddy,” his voice was rough like he was holding back tears. “I'm the man that's always going to be around to protect you. I'm the man that's going to scare the hell out of any boy you bring home. I'm going to be the one to walk you down the aisle and give you away to a man that I KNOW will never fully deserve you because no one will EVER be good enough for my little girl. I'm your daddy.” His voice broke.

“Can I call you guys 'mom' and 'dad'?” Victoria was nervous as she asked, even after everything that Shemar had just said.

“I'd be honored,” Scotland squeezed her tighter.

“Of course you can, princess.” Shemar leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	21. Chapter 21

That night as they cuddled in bed, Scotland dropped a bombshell on a sleepy Shemar.

“My period's a week late.” She actually felt him stop breathing beneath her.

“You're pregnant?” he asked.

“I don't know.” She kissed his chest. “I'm never late but the pharmacy was out of tests and I can't get a doctor's appointment for another week,” she explained.

“If you are, I'm going to be a daddy again.”

Scotland looked up and caught his happy smile. When they had returned with Victoria from the park, they had called a family meeting. Jaden and Brittany were told that their older sister would be referring to their parental units as 'mom' and 'dad' and that they could do the same if they wanted to. They wanted to and now the couple had three kids calling them mom and daddy. They loved it.

“If you aren't,” he said as he kissed the top of her head, “we get to have a lot more fun trying.”

Scotland giggled. “I love you, Shemar.”

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. “I love you too, Scotty.”

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	22. Chapter 22

The next day was exhausting, to say the least. Scotland and Shemar both awoke early, both for various chores.

Scotland awoke at five in the morning and met Marylin in the kitchen to begin cooking the holiday meal and a tray of cinnamon buns for a special (unhealthy) breakfast for the kids. Half an hour later they were joined by her mother and her sisters.

Shemar awoke at six. Gathering up the kids as they each rose, he took them down to the living room to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on television.

At a little after noon, Scotland's father and brother-in-laws showed up with her four nieces and nephews in tow.

While the women were in the kitchen working on desserts, the men ventured up into the attic to retrieve boxes of Christmas tree ornaments. It was tradition to decorate the Christmas tree on Thanksgiving in the Fields family. A North Carolina Fraser fir tree, like the kind used at the White House, only smaller, was already standing in the living room having been delivered the day before.

Scotland was standing at the stove making popcorn the old-fashioned way on the stove for the kids to use to make a garland of popcorn and cranberries for the tree when she heard the doorbell ring and Shemar walking to answer it.

“Hey, baby girl, I want you to meet my boy, Marshall,” Shemar spoke from the doorway.

Scotland turned around and once again came face to face with the startling proof that her boyfriend was famous. The best friend that Shemar had invited to spend Thanksgiving with them was none other than Marshall Mathers aka Eminem. The Detroit rapper stood in her kitchen flanked by three very pretty teenage girls.

Shaking off her astonishment, Scotland took the popcorn off of the heat and stepped forward with her hand outstretched. “It's nice to meet you, I'm Scotland but everyone calls me Scotty.”

To her surprise, Marshall grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small hug. “It's nice to meet you, boo.” He pulled back. “These are my girls, Lainey, Hailie, and Whitney.”

Scotland smiled as all three girls each gave some form of polite greeting.

“Baby, we're gonna go catch the Lions game with your pops while the kids work on the tree,” Shemar informed her. “Send Perry, J.D., and Turk back when they get here, please.”

Scotland's hospital family would be joining them that day as well. The house was going to be overflowing with people and she was silently thanking God that next year they would be in a bigger house.

“Hold up a second, babe.” Scotland stopped Shemar before he left the kitchen. She poured the popcorn into a wooden bowl. “Give this to the kids,” she handed him the bowl. “Try and convince them to string more than they eat so I don't have to make any more for awhile.”

Shemar winked at her to let her know that he understood before leading Marshall and the girls out of the room.

“You meet some interesting people being in a relationship with a celebrity, huh?” Her mother broke the silence.

That was putting it mildly, to say the least.

“You should have seen the lot we met at The Cheesecake Factory.” Marilyn laughed and began to tell the story just as the kitchen door that led to the driveway opened and in walked Dr. Cox and his wife who were accompanied by their two children.

“Where's the game on, Ghetto Barbie?” Dr. Cox asked as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer.

“Living room,” Scotland replied.

Dr. Cox gave a short wave and walked off.

Jordan smiled tightly at her. “Let me go and leave the kids with Perry and possibly Visine his beer, and I'll be right back,” she said before she too left the room.

Scotland wondered what Dr. Cox and Jordan were fighting about this time. She also silently prayed that Jordan wouldn't carry out her Visine threat... again. The last time Dr. Cox had been sick for hours. It had been a very messy New Year's Eve party.

“I take back what I said,” her mother corrected her earlier statement. “You, my beautiful daughter are just a magnet for weird people.”

As if cued by an invisible director, the door once again opened and to further illustrate her mother's point, J.D. and Turk walked in carrying their taxidermied dog, Rowdy. J.D.'s girlfriend, Elliot, and Turk's wife, Carla, holding their baby daughter, Izzy, followed both of them in looking exasperated.

Both men grabbed beers out of the fridge, stopped and kissed Scotland on the cheek, and, still carrying their dead dog, made their way to join the men in the living room.

Elliot gave her a quick hug before making a b-line to a glass of wine.

Resting Izzy on her hip, Carla leaned over and gave Scotland a friendly kiss on the cheek before speaking. “If those two bozos go missing, no criminal profiler will be needed. It was me, I did it.”

Before Scotland had a chance to respond, J.D. could be heard calling from the direction of the living room. “Scotty, do you know Eminem's in your living room??”

Scotland couldn't help it. She actually facepalmed herself.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I know, but this is the LAST short chapter. The rest are already written. We have three more chapters to go before the epilogue.

An hour later, Shemar finally got his chance to do something he'd been planning for weeks. Getting the other men to keep an eye on the kids, he pulled Paul out to the back porch.

“Why do I have a feeling that I already know what this is about?” The older man stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tan slacks.

Shemar reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the ring box that he had been hiding from Scotland for close to a month. “I want your permission to marry your daughter.” He flipped open the lid to show Paul the simple and elegant princess cut diamond ring.

Paul seemed to think about it for a few moments before responding. “If you were in my shoes and some guy was standing in front of you asking for Victoria or Brittany's hand – what would you want to say to him?”

The thought of either one of his girls being old enough to date let alone get married truly terrified the hell out of Shemar. “I'd want to tell him to take a long walk off of a short pier,” he answered honestly.

Paul laughed and nodded. “And this is my third time having this conversation. Luckily, my girls seem to be pretty good at picking out husbands.”

“Was that you giving me permission, sir?” Shemar raised an eyebrow.

Paul nodded. “Nothing gets past you. When are you going to ask her?”

“Christmas Eve.”

The back door flew open with a crash and a panic-stricken Aspen was suddenly standing in front of them. “Scotty just passed out in the kitchen!”

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	24. Chapter 24

Scotland awoke to the tell-tale beeping and sanitized smell that gave away the fact that she was in the hospital. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring up at Dr. Cox who was still wearing his Lions jersey. Turning her head, she found Shemar sitting in the chair next to the bed. He had a strange look on his face.

She had an IV in her arm and glancing up she saw that she was being pumped full of saline. That would explain why she felt like she was freezing. Intravenous fluids could make you feel like you had stepped outside in the artic while wearing a bikini. “What happened?” She attempted to sit up but got a sudden head rush.

Dr. Cox pushed her back down. “You fainted due to dehydration, Ghetto Barbie.” He took out his penlight and checked her eyes to make sure that she didn't have a concussion. “You need to start taking better care of yourself. If not for your own benefit than for your baby's,” he told her sternly. “You're a doctor. You know better than this.”

Baby? She had known there was a chance but hearing it confirmed was still a shock to the system. “How far along?” she asked softly.

“Six weeks... congrats kid,” Dr. Cox told her sincerely. “I'll spring you as soon as the saline bag is done and I'll leave you two alone for now.” He took his leave of the room.

Once they were alone, Shemar stood and came to stand at her side. “How you feeling, baby girl?” He took her hand in his.

“Like crap,” Scotland answered truthfully. She felt hungover... without the reward of experiencing the fun of being drunk first. “Did I freak everyone out?” she asked, feeling guilty. Maybe it was time to clue her friends and family in to the fact that she had lupus. She couldn't keep pretending that everything was okay when it wasn't.

“A little bit,” he nodded. “But once everyone knew that it wasn't serious they relaxed. Between your momma and mine they have everything handled back at the house,” he assured her.

“Does everyone already know about the baby?” As happy as she was to be pregnant, she still wanted to keep it between them for a little while. With her health problems, she wanted to wait until her third trimester when she would be out of the danger zone.

Shemar shook his head. “No one except you, me, and Perry know. We just told everyone that you were dehydrated. How do you feel about the baby?” he asked while studying her face for her reaction.

Scotland couldn't keep the smile off of her face or the happy tears that were pooling in her eyes. “I'm going to be a mommy again and I'm having your baby, a little piece of you. How could I not be thrilled about that?”

At her words, Shemar smiled and leaned down and cupped her cheek in his hand. “You are giving me the greatest gift of my life and there aren't enough words to describe how much I love you,” he told her before sealing their lips together.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about no more short chapters. I wrote this one over a year ago and I forgot how short it was because it's leading into the epilogue of this story.

It was two days until Christmas and Scotland and Shemar found themselves at the mall trying their best not to lose their sanity. Scotland had forgotten to buy ‘The Hunger Games’ book set that Victoria has asked for and Marshall had accepted their invitation to spend Christmas with them at the last minute. His tour would be in town that week for a Christmas Eve concert. Shemar, Scotland, and Victoria (they felt she was old enough to hear his songs and not repeat what she heard) would be going. As awesome as that was, they were still left in the middle of a crowded mall gift shopping... and morning sickness (more like morning, noon, and night sickness) had set in the previous week. She had been forced to run to the bathroom no less than three times.

“Baby girl, can we please just go home?” Shemar pleaded with her. “This can't be good for you and the baby. I'll bring Victoria out tomorrow and we'll get gifts for the girls. I already got Marshall's,” as he waved the bag containing a pair of Timberland boots.

“I'll be fine as long as I stay hydrated,” she waved the bottle of Smartwater she was carrying. “And you just gave me an idea,” she dug her cell phone out of her purse. Victoria had become good friends with Marshall's daughter, Whitney, just like Shemar had hoped. She called her daughter's phone.

“Yeah, mom?” the girl answered on the second ring.

“What would Hailie, Lainey, and Whitney want for Christmas?” She would surely know.

“Clothes from daddy's line,” Victoria answered without hesitation.

Scotland wanted to smack herself for not calling sooner. Their basement was full of merchandise from Shemar's Baby Girl clothing line. He was always receiving samples of the line's latest designs. They hadn't even had to leave the house to find gifts for the girls. “Thanks, sweetheart.” She hung up her phone and turned to her boyfriend, “you're right, let's go home.”

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	26. The End

Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve and they were sitting in VIP seats at the _Great American Music Hall_ watching Marshall's show.

“Baby, I'm gonna go find the bathroom.” Shemar stood from his seat, stealing a kiss as he went.

Victoria got to her feet as well. “I'll come with you, I have to go too.”

“It's the end of the show. Can't you guys wait?” Scotland protested. Couldn't they wait ten minutes? Given the time, there was only one or two songs left in the concert.

“We'll be quick, baby girl,” Shemar promised before the two of them disappeared.

After a brief intermission, Marshall returned to the stage. “I'm gettin' ready to bounce but I think I got one more in me,” he spoke into his mic.

The crowd roared.

Scotland shook her head. She had told her boyfriend and daughter to wait. Now they were going to miss the end of the show.

“Now, y'all, I have some friends here with me tonight, more like family actually, and my boy, Shemar wants to dedicate this last song to his boo, Scotland and ask her to make her way down to the stage.”

What. The. Hell?! Her heart sped up as she stood from her seat and the opening beat to 'Space Bound' started to play. Shemar knew it was her favorite song. With tears in her eyes, she finally made it to the stage. As a security guard helped her climb the steps of the stage, Marshall handed the mic to Shemar.

Scotland was shocked when he took her hand and led her to a stool to sit down. Once she was where he wanted her, he brought the mic to his lips. “Everyone want to come out?”

From both sides of the stage came her family: all three of her kids, her parents, Marylin, her sisters and their families. And her friends: Perry, Jordan, J.D., Elliot, Turk, and Carla.

When Shemar dropped down to one knee in front of her, she finally realized what was happening and completely broke down in happy sobs.

Shemar reached out and took her hand. “Hey now, none of that, baby girl.”

She giggled through her tears.

Reaching into his pocket, Shemar retrieved a black ring box. He held it in his hand but did not open it as he began to speak. “Scotland, baby girl, the way we got together, the way we became a family, I never would have wished for,” as he shook his head. “In fact, our start was rather dark... but you've been a shining light for me and the brats behind me from the very start,” he laughed and jerked his head towards the three smiling kids that were standing and watching from beside their grandmother. “You're always there to take care of everybody and now I'm asking you to let me take care of you... for the rest of my life.” He opened the ring box. Inside sat a simple but beautiful gold and diamond ring. “Will you marry me, baby?”

Scotland couldn't form words through her tears so she simply nodded her head.

Shemar slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her to her feet and into his arms. “I love you, Scotland.” He leaned his head down to where his lips were only a hair's breath away from hers.

“I love you too.” She leaned in the rest of the way so that their lips connected in a kiss that drew a roar of approval from the crowd that Scotland had forgotten was watching.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

 

**_ FINIS _ **

[ **_MY WEBSITE_ ** ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There used to be an epilogue to this story but I decided to remove it to preserve the story's happy ending. The other ending had Scotland's lupus getting worse and Shemar's mom dying. I've decided there was enough angst in the story as it is and gave Scotland and Shemar a happily ever after. I hope everyone is cool with that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, folks!


End file.
